There are devices such as an energy supply chain for accommodating a cable, a tube or the like. A chain member is formed in a box shape. A plug and a circular opening portion are alternately provided on a side wall portion. A plug of the chain member is fitted into an opening portion of the chain member. Relative pivot movement of a sequential chain member is limited by a stopper 511 in a side wall portion of a sequential chain member. See, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication NO. Hei 5-82501, page 1, FIGS. 4 and 5.
Patent Reference 1 is Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Hei. 5-82501 (page 1, FIGS. 4 and 5).